You Save Me Klaroline Story
by thatstorywriter101
Summary: I have been ready some Klaroline Fanfiction and I can't seem to find one that I really liked, so I thought "what the hell?" I mighht as well right one! This is my first fanfic about our fav Original Hybrid Klaus and a lovely young blond vampire Caroline...mix in a forest and danger and I think that is enough for now...just read please. And review, please be nice!


**Hi guys! **

**This is my first ever fan fiction so please be kind!I just couldn't find a Klaroline story I really like so I decided to write a short one!**

**I am in the process of writing another about Jo and Dean from Supernatural so keep and eye out...leave comments and I'll love you forever!**

She ran. As fast as she could. As far as she could. She could hear the light footsteps behind her of her pursuer, getting closer by the second. Caroline had just narrowly escaped the first wave of the rogue vampires sweeping through the town and now the leader, Jason something-or-other, was chasing her through the forest surrounding Mystic Falls.

The rogue vampires purpose was to kill Niklaus Mikaelson with the charmed White Oak stake that they somehow managed to obtain.

_If only Klaus had gone to New Orleans, none of this would be happening. Now Bonnie, Stefen, Elena, Damon and everyone else are in danger because of it. _Was the thought that fluttered though Caroline's head.

Deep down however there was a part of Caroline that knew that if she hadn't said that Klaus had a chance with her then he would have gone and none of this would be happening.

The other vampire's close footsteps snapped Caroline out from her thoughts. She was nearly out of strength, still suffering from the stake gut-shot wound in the town battle.

She stopped, stumbling into a tree and leaning against it for support. She had done what was asked. She had lead the leader away from the fight…he was the one with the White Oak stake and with Klaus safely back in the town centre fighting the others, Caroline knew that as all her friends were safe.

Jason stopped in front of her, grinning a grotesque smile. His hair was black and straight and it fell just bellow his jaw line. He has thin, but his arms were toned with muscle and he had the stance of a warrior. His eyes were black in the dim light. Klaus had said that Finn had Turned him, some 900 years ago, just before Klaus had daggered his brother and left him in a box for 900 years. This vampire standing in front of her now had a strong hatred for Niklaus; one that went back centuries and he was capable of anything.

"Stopped so soon, love?" The other vampire said grinning.

Of course he was British. Caroline inwardly groaned to herself. They same line that from Klaus would have made her blush only made her want to strangle the newcomer even more.

"I'm not your love. Lets just get this over with." Caroline pushed herself off the tree in preparation for what was to come.

Jason laughed. It echoed off the trees.

"I'm not going to kill you, love. No, your time will come when the Hybrid meets his death…and I'm going to enjoy watching you choking, gasping for air as you watch his burning corpse…and knowing that at the same time all your lovely friends are dying…"

"Stop! Just stop…" Caroline fumed, tears prickling her eyes.

"If you're not going to kill me then why follow me out here? If you're so smart then why let me lead you out here when Klaus is back in town ripping apart _your _friends?"

Jason grinned again. An eerie smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Because, sweetheart, Klaus is right here."

Caroline spun around and standing poised behind her was Klaus Mikaelson, his shirt splattered with the blood from the town fight. Her eyes widened in shook.

"What are you doing here? He has the stake! Klaus why the hell would you come out here?"

Klaus didn't even look at her. When he spoke his words were for Jason and Jason alone.

"Your petty quarrel is with me. The girl goes and you call off what's left of your vampiric friends and we settle this like civilised men. A fight, to the death if that is what you want."

The silence after his words hung in the air. Then one word was uttered by Jason that changed everything.

"_No_"

Jason flew at Klaus and in a matter of seconds was flung onto the ground by the Hybrid.

"Caroline, love, stay back please. I don't want to accidently fling him the wrong way."

Klaus glanced quickly at Caroline as she moved away, out of the clearing and the direct line of combat, never once though taking her eyes off the fighters.

Jason managed to get a few lightening quick punches in before he once again landed of the ground. Rising to his feet and reaching into his jacket, Jason pulled out the White Oak stake and advanced again.

"Now!" Jason yelled.

The sound of chanting filled the air as five witches emerged from the trees nearby, creating a circle around the fighters. Klaus turned, then suddenly fell to his knees, his hands rising from his sides towards his chest. He pulled them back, his hands coming away red. His eyes met Caroline's as she stepped forward.

"Stop! Please don't do this!" Caroline pleaded.

She tried to grab the closest witch but her hand went straight through. They were ghosts. Ghosts hell bent on revenge against the Hybrid. _Great._

Their chanting grew louder as more blood ran down the front of Klaus's shirt. He stood once again and turned to face Jason. The vampire's face was blank as he stepped forward and in one swift movement drove the stake into the Originals heart. Caroline gasped and for a moment the whole scene stood still. Then the emotions emerged. Anger. Pain. Melancholy. Every emotion poured in on her. One thought drove Caroline forward. _Jason must pay. _

Caroline ran forward and pulled the stake out of the Hybrid's heart. He lay still, motionless. In the same movement she drove the stake upwards and into the waiting chest of Jason. His eyes widened as he realised the truth and he sunk quietly to the cold earth.

The night become quiet once more as the witches spirits disappeared, no longer tied to the living world.

Caroline too sunk down to the ground and found Klaus's hand with hers, cool to her touch. Blood smeared on their entwined fingers but she didn't care. Her eyes filled with tears. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't.

She yelled and screamed but no one was there. She tried to give him some of her blood, letting it drip down his throat but nothing seemed to change. She lay down next to him, quite at a loss as to what to do and stared up at the sky. There were not stars but the moon shone, high above them. Like a beacon of hope. An emotion that Caroline clung to like a shipwreck survivor clinging to a barrel in an endless ocean. She breathed in the smell of the earth and closed her eyes, giving into her fate, being glad that she was here with the man that stole her heart, even though she would never admit it.

Caroline awoke to the chirping of the early morning birds. Soft sunlight flittered through the trees. For a moment the day was full of promise. Then she remembered. The fight. The blood. Klaus.

She turned her head to find herself looking in two very green eyes. She gasped.

"Klaus!"

A smirk appeared on the Hybrids face, one that Caroline knew all to well. One that she never thought she would see again.

"Morning, love. Sleep well?"

Caroline couldn't compile the right words to say. She sat up, trying to make sense of everything. Her wound was healed, however there was still dried blood on her shirt.

_Well that is going to be a bitch to get out! _Caroline thought, getting to her feet. She glanced around, Jason's body was still where she left if crumpled in a heap on the ground and there was no one lese in sight. Klaus rose with her, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I take it you thought I was done for."

Caroline finally met his eyes. A question lay beneath the surface, one that he couldn't bring himself to ask. Caroline knew better then to pry but decided to anyway.

"How are you alive?"

Klaus stared off into the trees for a few seconds before meeting her eyes again.

"You." He said softly.

"What do you mean, me?"

"Last night, if you hadn't pulled the stake out when you did I would be nothing more then a pile of ashes. Even when you pulled out the stake I still could have died…but you gave me your blood…The spell the witches were chanting, it wasn't just to weaken me. They were working against Jason to some extent. While he wanted to kill off my whole sire line, they only wished for me to die. Their spell was unlinking me from my sire line. You would never have died, Caroline. You saved me. You blood re-connected me to them, making me stronger again."

Caroline stared, dumbstruck. She had saved his life. Klaus's life. The man who had taken everything from her life, but at the same time filled it with purpose. The man she _loved_?

The thought came so quickly it surprised her. But it was true, she loved him.

"I understand that if you could redo last night then you would probably never have given me your blood…"

"I still would have. And I would do it again in a heart beat." Caroline cut him off, stepping forwards and grabbing his arm as he tried to walk away.

"I mean it."

Klaus turned to look at her again. He wished with all his heart that he could be the right man for her, loyal like Damon and kind like Stefen. But that was not who he was. He was a King. He needed to be strong. And Caroline needed, deserved someone better.

"Don't." Caroline's quiet voice interrupted his interior turmoil.

"I know what you are going to do. Don't do it Klaus. For once in my immortal life I actually feel like I belong somewhere. Here. With you. You're my friend, Klaus and I take care of my friends."

Caroline's hand caressed Klaus's cheek. Almost at once all rational thoughts went out the window. Grabbing her legs, he wound them around his hips and slammed her back into the nearest tree, capturing her sweet lips with his. He expected a protest, a fight but he was met with her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling them closer together. Her fingers played lightly with the hair at his nape while he kissed her jaw, moving down to her pulse point and reaching her collarbone. She let go of him log enough to assist him in pulling off her shirt before shifting her weight so his back was now to the tree. Caroline slipped out of his arms and ripped his shirt from his chest, marvelling at his toned chest. Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, their moths once again in an explosion of taste. Caroline groaned with pleasure, her mind drifting back to a time not so long ago were she had rejected Klaus's offer for "hot hybrid-vampire sex", now she felt as though she couldn't live without his touch. Klaus treated her and cultivated her curiosities that arose before finally laying them down on a layer of their discarded clothes.

Caroline placed her head gently on his naked chest as Klaus made a make-shift covering for them out of his ripped shirt. Rearranging his arms around her, he pulled her closer, breathing in her scent. She was his, now and forever and he would never let her go. Caroline shifted slightly snuggling closer to his warm chest.

"Klaus?" Came the tentative voice. Klaus squeezed her as he responded, kissing her lightly on the head.

"Yes, love"

"Promise me…promise me you'll be here when I wake up" Klaus glanced down at the blue eyes that were gazing up at his. Caroline could see there in them in that moment that they were undeniably filled with love. For her.

"Sweetheart," came the response, "I have no intention of leaving you ever."


End file.
